


Faceless Love

by LoveAndPurgatory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndPurgatory/pseuds/LoveAndPurgatory
Summary: Iruka never intended to catch the attention on an Anbu. He also didn't intend to invite him into both his bed and his heart. But now he's stuck in an ambiguous situation with someone he is technically not allowed to love





	Faceless Love

Iruka couldn't help but curse his terrible luck. It was only Tuesday but his class of Pre-Genin had already given him enough grief for the entire week. Saddle on top of that his Mission Room shift and the fact that it was raining cats and dogs out, he wasn't having a very nice night. Dealing with entitled ninja who refused to take mission reports seriously was taxing on the best of days. Soaking wet entitled ninja added up to Iruka having an incredibly peachy time on top of his child induced aggravation. It was fair to say by shifts end Iruka and the two other chunin on duty, not Kotetsu or Izumo those lucky bastards, all deserved to go home and have a good night's rest. But of course life seemed to hate Iruka so he didn't get that leisure.

After having to walk all the way from the Hokage tower to his little dinky shed of a "house" Iruka was ready to fall in bed and sleep until his early morning wake up call for work. However as soon as he unlocked his door and disabled his wards he found himself ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. His floor was soaked from numerous leaks in his ceiling. Despite being a decent ways away from Konoha's center Iruka's roof seemed to get a surprising amount of foot traffic. More often than not if a ninja was not super careful when hopping across his roof they would often end up causing a portion of his roof to fall away. Because of that and his houses poor insulation his home was prone to leaks.

Iruka sighed to himself. He really needed to move. But despite working at both the Academy and the Mission room he really couldn't afford to move somewhere else. So now he had to spend the next forty minutes cleaning up the excess water and finding a container for each leak to stop the flood. By the time those forty minutes were spent Iruka was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He undid his hair and stripped his chunin vest off his aching shoulders. He was about really to pull off his sandals and undo his leg wrappings before he heard a thump and crashing sound on his roof followed by the tell tale sound of something tumbling off his roof and into one of the bushes that bordered Iruka's house.

Iruka ended up back in the rain inspecting the area were the sound travelled. He had figured it was probably some exhausted chunin who had lost his footing and slipped along with the loose shingles of his house. What he found astounded Iruka even more. Caught in an overgrown Bush was not a chunin but a ninja donning a white mask covered in scarlet swirls.

There was no way an Anbu ninja fell off Iruka's roof, no matter how rainy and how loose his roof shingles were, Iruka thought. Wanting to get back inside as quickly as possible, he ended up carefully approaching the Anbu, reaching out his chakra to announce his presence. Iruka really shouldn't be messing with an Anbu, regulation dictated that situations needed to be handled by a jounin or person of higher rank. But Iruka just couldn't leave the guy there in the rain stuck in a bush, especially considering whatever his current state was probably caused him to fall off the roof in the first place. So Iruka had at least try to help him, and he was tired enough to rather risk his life messing with an Anbu than have to walk all the way back to the Hokage Tower to find someone to help him instead.

When he finally reached the Anbu's side he couldn't help but take notice of his mask. It was a dog, and Iruka probably really needed some sleep because he found it humorous that a man wearing a dog mask fell from the sky after he already concluded it was raining cats and dogs out. He reached towards the man's leg first because he was sitting prone and had yet to react to either Iruka's presence or chakra. He shaked the man's shin a little bit and got no response.

Unconscious than, he thought. He quickly assessed the man just in case he woke up and lashed out. On closer inspection the ninja had a few cuts bleeding from all areas of his body. His right side, two on his left bicep, and another near his right wrist. The dog man also was incredibly low on chakra. Probably why he passed out. It seemed like he was traveling away from the Hokage Tower, probably towards one of the clan compounds beyond Iruka's tiny house to rest from his mission.

That means he must have already reported into the Hokage which meant Iruka wouldn't have to go announce the Anbu's presence. With that realization Iruka ended up propping the Anbu up and supported the man's weight on his body. Iruka couldn't help but think about how light the Anbu was as he carried him inside and laid him on the couch.

Iruka began to dry the Anbu off without taking off any of the Anbu's gear and purposely avoiding his mask. After the man was all dry Iruka, again, began to inspect the cuts along his side and arms. None of them were deep so he put some ointment on them and called them good. The Anbu hadn't moved an inch the entire time. Iruka looked up at the clock to see that another hour had passed. Cursing softly he got out the extra futon that Naruto used to use before he went off with Jiraiya and used it to cover the Anbu.

Iruka than headed towards his room and laid in his own bed. He laid there for a minute pulling up his own futon and covering himself. Iruka thought back to the Anbu in his living room. Would the man still be there when Iruka woke up? What would he do when he realized he was in a stranger's house? Iruka couldn't help but feel like he had picked up an allusive stray, and he hadn't even said a word to the man yet. He ended up drifting to sleep with the thoughts of the masked man plauging his mind. And he only felt a slight unease that a notorious being of destruction was sleeping only a single room apart from him.


End file.
